This invention relates to the field of reversible airless paint spray tips and holders for portable spray guns. In such arrangements, a small orifice is used to atomize paint under relatively high pressure with the tip in a spraying position. When the orifice becomes clogged, the tip is rotated (reversed) 180 degrees in the holder to a cleaning position and the gun is triggered to clear the obstruction, after which the tip is rotated back to the atomization position. In the past, such tips either had a gate arrangement allowing removal of the tip only at a position intermediate the spraying and cleaning positions or did not have any restraint against removal of the tip at any angle of rotation. The gate arrangement requires the user to precisely position the turret containing the tip to a location exactly halfway between the spraying and cleaning positions. The freely removable version allowed the turret and tip to slip laterally as the turret is rotated with the result that the tip can become unintentionally misaligned in the spraying or cleaning position. The present invention overcomes these aspect of prior designs by providing an arrangement which holds the turret in alignment with the holder and simultaneously permits rotation of the tip to the spraying and cleaning positions and also has a detent mechanism to permit removal and replacement of the turret and tip at any angular position of the turret with respect to the holder.